Gabriela Hope
Gabriela Hope is a warrior of grade 4. Personnality Gabriela is one of the most normal girls in the world. She is athletic and a little silly. She loves sports and always seems to be healthy and in a good mood. She tries to not do anything wrong and succeds most of the time. People knowing her love her a lot because she never hurts anyone or does something wrong (in sociaty). She sees everything from the bright side and likes to talk a lot, even in the lesson. She gets flustered very easily. Appearance Gabriela has very long brown hair. Some of her hairs get into her face because she isn't wearing a hair band. She always wears a white overall (which is purple on the inside and rolled up). The sleeves are actually long, but because they are rolled up, they do only reach over her elbow. The pants-part of the overall has pockets and is would reach down to her knees if they weren't rolled up. Now it's more like shorts. Over her overall she wears a poncho. It is turquoise (front part is neon and back part is pastell). The poncho has a v-neck and a pretty long collar. Around it she wears a heart-shaped necklace. Gabriela wears long, pastell purple socks and white sneakers. Free time Gabriela is multy-talented and so has many hobbies. She likes playing soccer, baking, sewing and swimming. Story Backstory Gabriela's parents divorced when she was only 3 years old. Her mother was heart broken and refused to ever spend any time with any man again. This caused Gabriela later to share her attitude in a way. She does not like to be close to boys either and is afraid of being heartbroken, too. Even though Gabriela hated sports when she was younger, her mother talked her into joining a soccer team. Now Gabriela loves sports and often she played soccer in the morning, swom in the afternoon and helped her mother with her small bakery in the evening. She went swimming to refresh and calm herself from soccer. Weapons, Powers and Techniques Weapons Boots Gabriela's warrior weapons are two boots. They can be summoned and desummoned but Gabriela likes to leave them on. They are turquoise and are made out of many parts to make it easier to move in battle with them. When she stamps on the grouns with those boots, Gabriela can create giant cracks in the ground to trap her enemies. The problem about that are the loud noises she makes when walking around with them. Extra: *She does not enjoy the company of boys very much *She is good at attacking and defensing but absolutely not useful at sneeking towards an enemy *She stays a little away from her friends when she is attacking, because her power isn't easy to control *Wears contacts as she’s nearsighted *Catholic *Popular girl due to her athleticism *Plays as a striker in soccer *Has Philophobia (fear of love) as she’s scared of being heartbroken like her mother *Sews as a way to calm herself *This character belongs to Buttontalefangirl Category:Grade 4 Category:Warrior